


Harry Potter AU Ideas

by orphan_account



Series: Together We Are The World [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, How Do I Tag, I think?, Muggle-born Pride, Multi, Prompt Fic, Slytherin Politics, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I apologize to anyone that was looking forward to seeing the actual fics I was writing pan out. Turns out that's not going to happen anytime soon because [insert self-pity and useless excuses]. So, here's an ongoing little collection of my AU ideas free for anyone's use. Just, please message or tag me or whatever if use any of these, because I wanna read damnit.This will include notes, unfinished drafts, and finished drafts (of which I only have two but like whatever).
Relationships: Gryffindor Students/Slytherin Students, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Together We Are The World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473722
Kudos: 2





	Harry Potter AU Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> That crossed out bit at the beginning means it was struck from the final draft, but I liked it too much to delete forever. 
> 
> !!!IMPORTANT!!!: If you don't like to get political or discuss religion or anything, I highly suggest skipping the bolded spiel in the middle of that first bullet point. I don't mean to offend anyone or their own personal beliefs, but I have my beliefs and I will not be ashamed of them. Also, they were in my notes and, once again, I am too lazy for editing that word-vomit. And yeah, there is a real-world issue thrown in with the HP world bs, so watch out.

"It used to be that witches and wizards had whole souls like everyone else. But then those bloody muggles started hunting us down, and to keep itself alive, magic split itself in two. So now we have two people sharing one soul, one magic. And until they find each other, that magic will tear them apart from the inside out."  
  
The first time she did something wonderful, not just extra-ordinary, but impossibly /wonderful/, it ended with her falling from the sky. The falling and consequent broken arm weren't the wonderful thing, mind you, but they /are/ notable risks of unaided human flight. Not that Hermione knew it at the time. All she knew was that she'd never fly again if she could help it.  
  
F̶l̶y̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶i̶t̶s̶e̶l̶f̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶f̶a̶r̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶t̶e̶r̶r̶i̶f̶y̶i̶n̶g̶.̶ ̶T̶h̶e̶ ̶r̶u̶s̶h̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶i̶n̶d̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶p̶u̶r̶e̶ ̶w̶e̶i̶g̶h̶t̶l̶e̶s̶s̶n̶e̶s̶s̶.̶ ̶H̶e̶r̶m̶i̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶e̶e̶l̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶f̶i̶r̶e̶ ̶r̶u̶s̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶r̶o̶u̶g̶h̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶v̶e̶i̶n̶s̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶b̶u̶r̶n̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶w̶a̶y̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶i̶n̶e̶d̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶e̶a̶r̶t̶h̶.̶ ̶B̶u̶t̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶v̶e̶r̶y̶ ̶i̶n̶n̶e̶r̶ ̶f̶i̶r̶e̶ ̶w̶h̶i̶c̶h̶ ̶l̶e̶d̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶f̶r̶e̶e̶d̶o̶m̶ ̶s̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶n̶e̶e̶d̶e̶d̶ ̶f̶u̶e̶l̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶u̶r̶n̶.̶.̶.̶ ̶ ̶ ̶  
  
H̶e̶r̶m̶i̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶d̶i̶s̶l̶i̶k̶e̶d̶ ̶b̶u̶r̶n̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶l̶i̶v̶e̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶e̶s̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶n̶ ̶f̶a̶l̶l̶i̶n̶g̶.̶  
  
Flying itself was, once again, /wonderful/. The rush of wind, the pure weightlessness. Hermione basked in the feeling of pure unadulterated freedom. But then she felt a fire rushing through her veins, burning away all that chained her to the earth. In a panic, she closed her eyes and begged it all to stop.  
  
Then she was falling, falling, falling. As she met the ground, a spark entered her peripheral vision. Soon, a spark became a flame and she was met with a great burning /something/ gazing at her.  
  
Hermione would fear flight for years to come. But she and fire would be quick friends.  
  
***  
  
At first glance, young Draco Malfoy seemed to be a creature of ice. From a distance, his features portrayed him as pure white. Even up close, his eyes were the silver of a winter's moon. However, that didn't stop his first spurt of accidental magic from being very, very warm.  
  
It had been a cold day in the manor, and his parents were busy. Young Draco, too, was busy. He was playing with his new toy broom.  
  
As the boy /persuaded/, let's say, the broom to go higher than any toy broom had the right to, he found the air warming to a much more pleasant temperature around him. He "persuaded" the broom to go faster and raced into one of the larger halls of his home. The great warmth grew. As Draco flew, he found the air turn to sweltering. In the background, he could hear his mother cry out. Suddenly, the broom stopped.  
  
As he met the ground, a spark entered her peripheral vision. Soon, a spark became a flame and he was met with a great burning /something/ gazing at him from the broom he'd previously perched upon.  
  
Draco would fear firebirds for years to come. But he and the sky would be quick friends.

* * *

So, the basic idea for this AU is that wizards have soulmates, muggles do not. Wizarding soulmates also have a very particular set of nuances:

  * A wizard's (I'm using "wizard" as a gender-neutral term, fight me (yes, I'm aware that "mage" is a word but my notes all say wizard and I am lazy)) magic functions as their soul. This isn't just two people being destined for each other, they are literally entwined in each other's identities. Do I hear codependency? Yes. I understand that that isn't actually healthy irl, but also, just. The Harry Potter world is very messed up once you consider the Implications™ **(child abuse, child neglect, child endangerment, _willful_ child endangerment, abandoning an entire fucking house to their parents' ideals, the fact that anyone with a brain could have seen that genocide coming and no one did anything about it, Hermione's "snatch the hijab" attitude towards house-elves (I get it. Some people are thinking about Harriet Tubman's [could've saved more if they only knew they were slaves], but you have to realize these people, Muslim women, house-elves, what-have-ye, have a right to choose their freedom for themselves. Maybe you're right, and if they only knew how the fresh air tasted they would leave their rusted cages. But you, as a person and therefore their _equal_ have no right to stand above them and make the choice for them. I personally have _feelings_ about both how the Muslim faith treats women and how house-elves just work in general, but I am also aware that I have not lived their lives, I do not see through their eyes, I have a weight on my shoulders incomparable to that on their not just because of the weight, but because of the very nature. I am aware that no matter my opinions, they hold no value on this issue because I am not one of the people whose very sense of identity is being wagered), blatant racism towards creatures, lack of policies protecting said creatures, social issue after social issue, my God, these _dumbasses_ )** and I feel no shame in fixing some of its shit by twisting something traditionally unhealthy into the reason for a goddamn revolution. 
  * They are two halves of one soul, not two people made to be together. If you like, a polyamorous relationship could fit, given that the one soul has been split that many ways, but otherwise, it is a no-go. This is important because of its impact on non-magical people, which I personally like to call mundane people, but I guess that bug-like nickname will do. Anyways, you know that crawling feeling you get up your spine when something is wrong? Yeah, _that_. Part of the reason why muggles hate wizards so much is that they can feel something _wrong_ with wizards. In muggle minds, there's something shouting that souls aren't meant to be split between bodies and such. The witch-hunts started out as muggle propaganda, but due to the whole "magic split[ting] itself in two" thing, they ended as a full-ass terrified muggle population. Terrible for wizarding society, but great for... Plot reasons?
  * Elemental aspect! It's not that they're opposing elements, opposite-element soulmates are actually very rare, but they are complementary. Complementary means one half will have one aspect, one will have something different, and when they come together, they make something amazing. In addition, it's not simple fire-earth-water-air, the elements are very particular. Take Hermione and Draco, for example. I have Hermione down as a raging wildfire. Not a flickering candle-fire, or crackling hearth-flame, but fucking I-am-your-doom-and-destruction wildfire. Which, research the natural impact of wildfires are realize they are actually necessary (and also really cool, ngl). Draco, on the other hand, is a cutting wind. Not a blunt-force gale, not a weakling zephyr, this bitch done fucking _cut you up_. Combined? Fire whirls are a thing irl (who tf thought it was a good idea to name something so awesome something so dainty -wait, the irony. Ok, now I like the name). Basically, a whirlwind started by and composed of fire. Also the reason my half-assed attempt at a fic has its title. The elemental aspect plays out in writing mostly as sensations and interests, but if someone wants to take it a step further into actual consequences in magic (wandless magic tied to their elements?) then just please, remember the particulars. Part of the reason I like it is so we can have things all poetic-like. Say, Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson. One can be the fertile earth and the other can be the blooming flower. Matchy-matchy, see? And there's a lot more room for details and worldbuilding if you say things need to be specific without ever actually specifying. So if we have elemental magic, I'd imagine something along the lines of Hermione can't light a candle to save her life, but that devil's snare in first year burned to a damn crisp in her panic. And Draco's default flying speed, regardless of broom, is _way too fast_. And if they use their magic together? Hel _looo_ , fiendfyre dragon that-can-actually-be-controlled.
  * Your soulmate dies, you die with them. One soul cannot survive split between the two sides of the veil.
  * Voldemort. Horcruxes are considered an abomination to soulmates, which is one of the reasons the wizarding world has done its damnedest to forget them. If any of his pureblood followers had found out when the poor fool was just starting out, they'd have killed him, found all records of them following his ass, destroyed said records, and then write him down in every history book as a monster and/or a fool. They would've spat on his fucking legacy, erased him from Slytherin's lineage, written him as muggle-born (because they're still racists), used him as ammo against the muggles (because they're still racists) and yada yada yada.
  * Voldemort's soulmate(s) are just as alive as his Horcruxes, but because of Wizard Life Spans™, they've just been living normally. Or not. (idk, maybe his soulmate is some random-ass American on the other side of the world waiting to find their soulmate. Or maybe one of his followers. Bellatrix was too young for that soul-split to be feasible, so maybe someone else? Or Hogwarts staff member. Ooooh, McGonagall. Not Dumbass. Dumbass gets to have Grindlewald.)
  * Social issues, yay! So part of the reason I'm pissed at _all the authority figures in the entire fucking wizarding world_ is that, post-Grindelwald, post-Voldemort, no one did anything to fix the social issues. No inclusion programs for the muggle-borns, not education for muggle-borns or half-bloods as to wizarding culture, no efforts to wheedle down the overwhelming amount of purebloods in the Ministry, no child-protective services, no trying to turn Slytherin house good instead of ostracizing them and making _another_ dark lord (you get, I'm pissed). And now we get to throw in soulmates into that mess! _None of the muggle-borns know about soulmates_. Not until someone tells them, at least. And do you really think all those uppity pure-bloods are going to tell any muggle-born about it? The books never explicitly say "soulmate," they just go on and on about random-ass "sensations," because they were written by pure-bloods and half-bloods from an exclusive community where _everyone_ knows what that means. Merlin knows there have been a number of muggle-borns who went, "What kind of buldershite is this? Only ever dating one person and them marrying them ASAP? It's cute, but unrealistic," not knowing they just took a shit on one of the wizarding world's most treasured aspect. 
  * soulmates are sacred. I probs don't have to write this but like. This person (or these people) are literally _part of your soul_. In interactions, wizards will treat you as two-or-however-many individuals, but when considered abstractly, they're going to be thinking of you and your soulmate as a single entity. The codependence is normalized and considered _healthy_ in their world.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is either going to be worldbuilding (rewriting history, mostly) or some of my unfinished drafts.


End file.
